Edge of the Inferno
by alicekinsno1
Summary: A jaded Legato muses on what he must do to make Vash the Stampede suffer. Set in the animeverse, not long before the events of Episode 24. Some spoilers. Some talk of suicide, as well as plenty of Legato Bluesummers being...well...Legato Bluesummers.


_A/N: So I've noticed that when fans of "Trigun" attempt to make Legato sympathetic, they mostly refer to his backstory in the manga. But as I was watching the anime, it occurred to me that there is the foundation for seeing him as somewhat sympathetic even there, where his backstory is never spelled out. So I decided to develop this idea further with this story._

_Yeah…this is my first time writing from the viewpoint of a character like Legato, I think, so let me know if you think his voice is off._

* * *

I don't understand you, Vash the Stampede. I don't understand why, after all this time, you still refuse to kill. I've thrown countless enemies in your way by now, and you still refuse to kill them, even when they've almost killed you. Master Knives ordered me, specifically, to make you suffer, and I've done just that. I've forced you to face off against ever more powerful members of the Gung-Ho Guns, I've triggered that Angel Arm of yours, I've slaughtered scores of lesser humans. And still you refuse to kill me, or anyone else.

Why, after all, are you so reluctant to kill? You're a superior being, just like Master Knives. I would understand perfectly if you considered all humans beneath you, just as he does—but you don't. Do you really think garbage like them or…me…could ever be your friends or equals? The very idea is absurd. Humans are nothing but scum, and Master Knives realizes this, so why can't you? It would make things so much simpler if only you would start killing them like the godly creature you are.

You say you wish to protect innocents. That's laughable. Surely you're not so naïve, after more than a hundred years, that you still believe you're innocent of causing people to die. The wrecked remains of July and Augusta are a testament to your ability to bring destruction and death. Besides, even if you were, you must recognize that with my ability to kill, I am responsible for the deaths of more so-called "innocents" than you could ever hope to understand. If you would kill me, then you could avert dozens, even hundreds of deaths that I would otherwise bring about. And is it really more merciful to let the Gung-Ho Guns live when you ought to know perfectly well that Master Knives will punish them with death and drag out this tedious struggle even further if they return to him alive and empty-handed?

I swore to make you suffer, but now, I find myself running out of ways of doing that. No matter how much I threaten or hurt you, you always find a way to escape without killing. If only there was some way I could force you to kill, then you would suffer, and Master Knives would be pleased with me…. Not that I deserve it, of course, being just a lowly human. I should consider myself fortunate that Master Knives even acknowledges my presence, and does not kill me on the spot—though I would, of course, gleefully accept death at his hands. But I would also accept death at your hands because you, like Master Knives, are a superior creature, and it is your right to prey on humans. I have no right—I'm just one of them—but I must kill them for Master Knives. I am scum, and I rid the world of scum for Master Knives while he is unable to. Whereas you, superior being that you are, won't even kill the lowly humans who stand between the two of you.

Wait a minute. That is my answer. I know now what I must do to make Vash the Stampede suffer for Master Knives's sake. If Vash the Stampede will not go out of his way to eliminate dirty humans, then I, unworthy human that I am, must offer myself as a sacrifice to him—and by extension to Master Knives. If Vash the Stampede is so unwilling to kill, then the only way I can ever truly bring him suffering is to force him to kill me. If I can accomplish this, I can give Master Knives exactly what he wants.

And what a death I shall have. I should be grateful to die in the service of Master Knives. What greater purpose can a lowly human like me aspire to, but to die for the sake of someone so superior? The Gung-Ho Guns are all dead by now, and very rightfully so—and soon I shall join them, all sacrifices on the altar of the great Master Knives, who graciously took us unworthy creatures in and enlightened us. I must either do that or exterminate every last human on this accursed planet—that is impossible, and the former option will surely bring much more misery upon Vash the Stampede. He can delude himself into thinking that his hands are clean as long as I continue to kill, and he will always be driven to defeat me as long as I remain at large, but if he is forced to kill me, that will break him. And what can I, miserable beast that I am, do but serve Master Knives in any way possible?

Yes, orchestrating my own death would be quite nice, I think. I have no ties to bind me to this world, after all, other than serving Master Knives and making Vash the Stampede suffer, both of which I can best accomplish in death. I have no friends or family who could divide my loyalties or mourn my death—as well I shouldn't, considering any companions I could ever take (besides Master Knives, who chose me) would be inferior garbage just as I am. My own mother was so frail she died giving birth to me, not even living long enough to give me a name. The only companions I have had for a long, long time now are the Gung-Ho Guns and Master Knives, and there is no affection between any of us. The only thing keeping us together is our dedication to realizing Master Knives's ultimate, glorious vision—no matter how difficult or boring it is for any of us, or what sacrifices it leads us to make.

Vash the Stampede, soon this will end. Soon Master Knives will come for you, but by that time, I will have taken my revenge. I will give up my life to drag you into a despair so deep you will beg for Master Knives to come and end your cowardly life, which you live no differently from a human. You deserve such a fate for not accepting the privilege you have been given, to be born a superior being and lord over humanity.

After all, what else can I do?


End file.
